1. Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention relates to a closure assembly which allows a seal to be tightened after a closure member has been applied to a vessel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
Removable closure assemblies have been used for many applications. An O-ring is commonly employed between a closure member and a vessel to improve the seal therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,001 discloses such a closure assembly employed for providing access to a pressure device. The presence of an O-ring limits the operating temperature of the device to about 500.degree. F.
High temperature openings are sealed by a blind flange and gasket with bolting. Removal of the manway is time consuming.